The Space Between
by makesomehassel
Summary: She encounters him at the most unusual situation and it doesn't stop from there. (Titanic AU!)


**Warning(s) : Titanic AU! Fem!Tsuna! Enma×Tsuna! The author doesn't know what she's writing! Would you believe me if I said this was inspired while I was coincidentally sitting with my family while they were watching Titanic! AGAIN! Enma is being slightly horny in this and Daemon is just…Daemon but meh… who cares about him anyway! I fully blame my friend IWP_** **chan** **for this! she's the one who let me think about this pairing! It's actually dedicated to her! and oh, yes… there's Slight Angst here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 _Tsuna meets him at an unusual situation._

She runs, runs and keeps on running in the middle of the night on the deck of one of the biggest ships in the world. She's breathless, yet she doesn't stop. She runs without any regard to any passenger or any curious, prying eyes. She doesn't stop herself this time. She doesn't care about the consequences this time around too. She just can't take it anymore. She wants her suffocating life to end. She wants to die. Perhaps death will at least be good to her. Tsuna wants to be away from her dysfunctional family. She wants to be away from her mother's expectations and her father's ambitions and senseless constraints on her person. She wants to be as far away from her influential, fearsome fiancé and his _obsession_ over her ( _and why is she the only one who can see the signs? the truth of what the man's true nature is? Daemon is so obvious in his goals, it makes her sick to the bone when no one else can see it!_ ) So she runs, turns into a corner that leads to the stairs. She ascends the stairs that leads her there, to the aft of the deck where she sees her finishing line and without any hesitation, she holds the cold metal and climbs. She looks at the abyss and finds the abyss looking back at her. Now all she has to do is to let go and free herself, _except-_

" _I don't think it's a good idea._ "

A quiet voice startles her from her thoughts. She turns around and sees him for the first time. Spiky red hair and striking red eyes that seem to see right through her. peculiar but still irritatingly _non judgmental_.

" _Don't do it!_ "

" _Stay back!_ "

* * *

 _Surprisingly, their relationship has undergone many changes since their first encounter._

They become friends, then _lovers_ despite their class differences ( _or is it because of that?_ ) It's so easy to forget all about her problems and focus on her present, about what the future may hold for her like Enma always does in the most fascinating ways. He draws _passionately_. He dances _beautifully_ with her and laughs _joyfully_ when she interlocks their fingers together. Enma teaches her alot of things ( _despite the things he knows sometimes are odd; like that spitting contest during their acquaintance with each other and embarrassingly even more when her mother catches them in the act with her friend!_ ) He teaches her all the tricks. He teaches her about _life_ , things small and simple, yet can bring her happiness that makes her heart race with excitement like nothing else no matter how insignificant these things are. _Kozato Enma_ is breathtaking. A fresh air; so open minded, so sweet and gentle in his body language and touches that it's so overwhelming for her sometimes.

" _Enma, I want you to draw me wearing that necklace…_ _ **only**_ _that one!_ "

He turns his head and looks so surprised at her before he gets up and kisses her lips fervently while grinning through it at her playfully.

" _My pleasure!_ "

Ah. She's right then. Enma is such a passionate man.

* * *

 _And so the exalted 'Titanic' sinks into the nothingness._

The stern of the ship they're riding on stills in the air as a last standing moment for a few seconds before it continues its voyage deep down, quickly fading into the nothingness. All that while Tsuna and Enma hold onto each other tightly, waiting for the inevitable impact.

'' _I love you, Enma!_ "

" _I love you ,Tsuna!_ "

The cold water is as unforgiving as ever and leaves no one in its wake to doubt its harshness. Actually, it leaves you with no choice but to submit to its reign and whispers sweet dreams until you close those pretty eyes of yours under its influence. No one is struggling anymore. No more panicking passengers. No more chanting or praying to God anymore. No more crying children or weeping mothers. No more _chaos_. Everything ceases to move after a while; only frozen bodies and dead silence around her. Daemon, she hopes, is residing now at the bottom of this ocean ( _only him!_ ) but she doesn't know if her parents survived or not ( _yet she hopes they've survived!)_ though Enma stops talking to her too ( _Enma stops talking! Enma stops moving! Why isn't she doing something? Anything! she feels so numb!_ ) his hand is still holding hers and she can't help but to tear up at thought of letting go of it…of _him_. The only reason that makes her answer the calls of the lifeboat is the promise Enma entrusts with her. She'll never forget; _to live her life to the fullest without any regrets_. She'll never forget him. he'll always be in her heart.

" _Miss, may I have your name for the records?_ "

She looks at the sky, then smiles and answer :

" _Kozato… Kozato Tsuna._ "

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

The scenes as in order : When she tried to commit suicide. When they became friends and lovers. When the Titanic sinks.

These were the most notable scenes I remembered from the movie! for me at least!


End file.
